Daisy May Johnston
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Set during season 5. Deke and his friend DJ are trying to help the agents save the world and get back to their own time. However saving the world may mean risking their own existence especially the Destroyer of World's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

The idiot who had tied me up was now arguing with someone, a girl as far as I could hear. I was still trying to adjust to my new surroundings when the pair approached me.

"Jesus Deke, why did you tie her up?" The girl snapped.

Deke rolled his eyes and pointed dramatically at me.

"She hit me, kicked me and….she is stronger than she looks!" Deke argued when the girl looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as she came into the light and I could finally see her face.

When I saw her I was surprised to see she was so young no more that 17 from a guess. However what shocked me more how similar she looked to Daisy.

"I'm DJ." She said before walking behind me and cutting the ropes that were holding me.

I jumped to my feet as quickly as my injured leg would allow. I stumbled slightly and DJ reached out an arm for support. Hesitantly I allowed her to help me steady myself before I pulled away again.

"We just want to help. Deke here is an idiot but he knows what is at stake if he hurts you and your friends. Now how about we find them?" DJ smiled.

I nodded in agreement and followed the pair out of the room. we walked in silence but I couldn't help study DJ and how she was reminding me more and more of Daisy.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"From my guess about 90 years from your time." DJ answered.

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed.

"Um no?" DJ said as if it was obvious.

"But we are in space!" I cried.

Both DJ and Deke looked at me confused.

"I thought they would be smarter….." Deke said out loud.

DJ hit him in the arm but I got the feeling she was thinking the same.

Before we could say anything else the sound of people running came from a short distance away. Deke and DJ froze as the tried to work out what to do or where to hide. Before the came up with anything the runners were upon us.

"Coulson!" I said in relief as he rounded the corner followed by Simmon's, Mack and Yo Yo but no Daisy.

A giant monster type creature was in hot pursuit. I turned to run only to see DJ raise her arm in the same manor as Daisy would. She aimed at the monster and sent a quake towards it. However at the same time another quake came from the opposite direction. The creature exploded in a spectacular scene as both Daisy and DJ were blasted backwards.

"Daisy!" Coulson sighed in relief as he ran to help her up.

Deke was pulling DJ to her feet as they exchanged a look I couldn't read.

"Who the hell is this? I like her style." Daisy joked as she approached.

"Nobody!" Deke and DJ said in union.

"Ok well clearly you are Inhuman?" Daisy pressed.

"Don't tell anyone here that!" DJ snapped.

"I mean…I'm not supposed to have my powers yet….that's all….." DJ clarified.

"We should go." Deke said as he took off followed by DJ.

"Is it me or does that kid look identical to Daisy?" Coulson whispered as we walked.

I nodded in agreement.

"What are you to whispering about?" Daisy chipped in.

"Nothing." I replied.

* * *

 _ **DJ's point of View**_

After we had hit the others for the night at least I retreated back to my room. Deke had followed and was getting on my nerves more than usual.

"You were not supposed to get seen or involved!" Deke lectured.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you get them killed? Captured or worse?" I yelled.

"No you idiot I wouldn't have let that happen but you know what my mom said about this!" Deke sighed as he said down on the bench.

"Deke just because your mom warned us about this happening doesn't mean they will find out who I am." I argued.

"DJ did you not see alike you both are? Its not just the same powers, you look exactly like her!" Deke replied.

I couldn't argue that, I did look like her.

"I didn't know that would be the case now did I? Besides you can't blame me for wanting to see her, to know her Deke. You knew your mom, I didn't I was a part of a brutal breeding program and my mom was dead before I even existed how messed up is that?" I said as the tears began to fill up in my eyes.

Deke walked over and gave me a hug.

"I get it Daisy May. You want to know your family and if this is the only way and they can't change the future you should know them." He said.

"Deke if they change the future…..which for the record I hope they do…then I wont be born." I mumbled.

"I can't believe I never thought of that before!" Deke cried.

"We wont let that happen, we will change the future and you will still be born. I will make sure your mom meets your dad and they create you…somehow…I wont live in a world without Daisy May Johnston." Deke stated.

"Thanks Deke…but um A you don't know who my dad is and B they literally can not stand you…." I replied.

"I can change that…..I can!" Deke tried to reassure himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DJ's Point of View**_

Deke was standing in front of me pacing. I knew he had something bad to tell me and was stalling. He had banned me from helping with the assurance he could do it all himself. I doubted him but regretfully I allowed him to do it alone. I didn't want to risk being recognised or truth be told I didn't want to get close to my mom only to end up losing them. After all if we were successful I won't exist.

"Come on Deke!" I complained as he continued to pace.

"It can't be that bad?" I lied. I knew by his behaviour it was.

"Ok…ok….." He said but fell silent again.

"Deke!" I yelled.

"Ok…Well the thing is…I lost them…2 He trailed off.

I glared at him, considered quaking him but resisted.

"Lost?" I pressed.

Deke nodded like an idiot.

I sighed in frustration and stood up. I walked over and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Define lost?" I snapped.

"Well they are still at the lighthouse if that counts." Deke smiled.

I couldn't believe for someone so smart he could be so stupid.

"Then how are they lost?" I said.

"Well the thing is…..3 of them are working and well um my grandmother and your mother are prisoners….." Deke explained.

Instinct took over and I hit him in the face. He grabbed his nose in pain as blood dripped down.

"I deserved that…." He admitted.

"Damn right you did!" I agreed.

He gave me an apologetic look and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I have some good news?" He offered.

"What?" I sighed.

He smiled slightly and walked over and opened the door. Leaning against the wall was an exhausted looking May. She limped into the room and glared at Deke. She then surveyed the room before spotting me.

"I thought you were never going to let me in!" She hissed.

"Sorry May I didn't know he left you out there." I told her. I offered her support over to the bed for her to sit on. I grabbed her a drink and the little food we had spare.

She smiled ever so slightly at me. From what I had heard she showed great affection to my mother and had somewhat become her mother. I returned the smile and sat next to her.

I knew I had to tell her the truth. From stories I had also learned that May didn't trust easily and without her trust Deke and myself no longer stood a chance.

"May there is something I need to tell you….." I began but she reached over and stopped me.

"DJ I'm guessing that stands for Daisy Johnston?" May questioned.

I looked at Deke who had a bewildered expression. I turned my attention back to May and nodded.

"Is she your mother?" She asked.

I nodded in response and tears filled my eyes.

"Is she dead?" May choked.

"I don't know the truth or exactly what happened but um yeah…I'm guessing you have heard of the destroyer of worlds?" I replied.

May took a deep breath as she realised what I was saying.

"She wouldn't…." May trailed off.

I nodded in understanding. After all, this woman had worked with my mom she knew her well, trained her and loved her like family.

"I believe you…..I mean I didn't know her but from stories I know she wouldn't and your team wouldn't have allowed it. " I said.

May reached over and did something that from what I had heard was rare she hugged me. At first I was shocked but then I returned the hug. It was comforting, like someone I had known my whole life.

"We will fix this." May stated as if it was fact.

"I hope so." I whispered.

As we pulled away from our embrace Deke was standing awkwardly.

"How?" He pressed.

"You aren't supposed to be an Inhuman, we don't know the extent of your powers, we have no bargaining power and well she looks like death!" Deke said pointing at May.

"Ok first of all I will be fine. Secondly I know Daisy's powers, which means I know DJs. As long as you do not overdo it you will be fine. Daisy over did things for a while after….well let's just say she did some serious damage to her arms. I could have killed her but….." May cut herself off.

I was evident she thought highly of my mom something she seemed to be carrying over to myself.

"Just don't use them unless necessary. Can you fight?" May asked.

"Can she fight? She lives for my program and training with you…virtually that is." Deke said proudly.

I blushed slightly at his statement. It was true. I tried every day to train using his illegal program to escape reality. In there I knew my mom and May. At least the versions that existed through stories and memories shared with Deke and me from people lucky enough to know the real people.

May smiled and reached over and took my hand.

"I knew as soon as I saw you. You look so much like her but it seems you have her personality as well." May smiled.

I didn't know how to reply. Talking about my mom was always difficult. So I did what I always did, I changed the subject.

"So how do we fix this?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like her. She didn't like to talk about feelings or difficult pasts much either when we first met." May added.

"From what I heard you didn't either." I replied.

"True…Guess our team changed things for both Daisy and me. I know she helped me." May told me.

May shook herself as if forgetting she wasn't actually talking to my mom. Something told me they had many conversations together and she was worrying a lot about her team.

"I have an idea!" Deke grinned excitedly.

"Great…..Let's hear it…." May said sarcastically.

 _ **Thanks for the reviews over the last few weeks. It helped with motivation. ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DJ's Point of View**_

I was standing outside the arena where my mom was being forced into yet another fight. Deke's plan was terrible and had many flaws but it was all we had so reluctantly myself and May agreed. I took a deep breath and waited for Dekes word. He and May had snuck into the arena below the seats were they had a view of the fight.

"Ok DJ now seems like a good time." Deke whispered down the old radio.

"Be careful!" I heard May whisper.

I couldn't help but smile. Despite our short time together I felt a connection to her.

I took another deep breath, stepped back from the door and blasted it open.

A loud alarm sounded and a red light began to flash. My head began to pound at a sound I had never heard before. It was shrill and piercing and I couldn't focus. I felt blood begin to run from my nose as I leaned against the wall for support. Footsteps began to approach as my vision blurred. I couldn't take it anymore and slowly closed my eyes as I slipped down the wall onto the floor.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

"DJ something is wrong, Daisy is covering her ears. Abort, I've seen this before she will pass out!" I called down the radio to DJ.

There was no response.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I got up as fast as my feet would allow.

"What is happening?" Deke questioned.

He looked panicked as we both turned towards Daisy. Sure enough she collapsed to the ground. It took all my effort not to run to her but I knew I couldn't.

"It is something to do with their powers, vibrations or something. Daisy explained it before but it is complicated. Basically the noise annoys them and becomes too much to handle." I explained.

Deke looked horrified as he rushed to the door.

"DJ" He yelled as he rushed towards her.

I was slower due to my injury but manged to grab him and pull him away just before he too was caught. DJ was being lifted my two Kree and there was no way Deke and myself could stop them alone. Deke struggled against my grip but he was like Fitz and he couldn't break away.

"What do we do now?" He cried.

"We need to talk to Coulson, he should have a plan. We are all leaving here save." I replied.

"We can't leave." Deke sighed.

I turned to look at him and seen him rub a few tears away.

"You could come with us. We will get out of here, we always do." I assured him.

Deke let out a small laugh and wiped his eyes again. The room we were hiding in was dark but I knew he was trying his best not to cry in front of me.

"You don't get it Agent May. I…We hope you do get out of here and back to your time but….well if you do and we do change the future…" He trailed off, too upset to finish.

"Then DJ won't be born…" I finished for him.

Deke nodded.

"For the record she is ok with that but me…..I'm not…..she is my only friend in this hell and I can't lose her… I won't….." Deke said.

"Are you sure she won't be born I mean it could happen?" I asked.

Deke ignored me he was wallowing in self-pity.

"Well who knows Deke….you might not even be born yourself…." He mumbled to himself.

Before I could say anything else there was a loud bang from outside. Deke jumped back to reality and took my arm, gesturing for me to be quiet. He pulled me towards a door I hadn't noticed and down a dark corridor.

"You know this place well." I whispered.

"Kind of happens when you are a criminal." He replied.

We snuck down the corridor for what felt like an eternity.

Deke looked at his wrist, smiled and pulled open another door. He held it open and pointed for me to go first. I glared at him, but once inside I saw why he did.

"May?" Coulson's voice called as he ran towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I knew then everything would work out. He always made me feel safe and that anything was possible.

"Where are Daisy and Jemma?" Yo Yo asked as her and Mac came into view.

"That's the problem….." Deke sighed.

* * *

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

After passing out I woke in a cell but I wasn't alone. In the cell attached to mine was the girl I met briefly. The girl who had the same powers and clearly the same problems as me with certain vibrations. I looked around the room to check we were alone first. Once I was sure I approached her cell. She was lying against the bars close to me so I could reach her.

"Hey!" I whispered as I shook her.

"Hey!" I whispered again.

She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She turned towards me and I could see dry blood on her neck. She rubbed behind her ear.

"Augh they got me." She mumbled.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She seemed to realise then I was there. She jumped slightly before relaxing. I got the feeling I knew her, or there was a connection.

"Fine….you?" She replied.

"I'm ok I guess." I sighed.

There was a brief silence as we sat back to back in our cells.

"I'm DJ by the way." DJ said breaking the silence.

"Daisy." I smiled as I turned to look at her.

She smiled in return as I took in her features. She looked so much like me but there was a hint of someone else in there to. Someone I knew to be dead. Lincoln.

"You are wondering why I look so much like you aren't you." DJ stated.

Bringing me back to reality I nodded.

"Well it is a long story." DJ sighed.

"Well I have a date at 9 so…." I joked.

DJ let out a laugh that reminded me of Lincoln even more.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from that, I hear kree are very romantic." DJ giggled.

I burst out laughing and shoved her through the cell bars.

"Thanks for that image!" I complained.

DJ laughed again but then grew serious.

"The reason I look like you…..and the reason you think you know me is because…well um….I'm your daughter….." Daisy blurted out quickly.

I felt by breath catch in my throat and my mouth dry.

"What? How? When? What?..." I rambled.

Before DJ could reply the door screeched open and in came two people I never thought I would see again, never mind acting heroes.

"Who is ready to get the hell out of here?" Fitz grinned as Jemma smiled behind him.

I jumped too my feet and reached into DJ's cell pulling her up.

"Definitely." I smiled.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile like May did to me. One that said we will talk later, but everything will be ok. I don't know how it came off but she gave me a small smile in response.

"Good." Fitz grinned.

 _ **Thanks for the reviews it means a lot ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Daisy's Point of View**_

Fitz pulled out a remote, one I recognised as the device the kree used to turn my powers on and off. He pointed it at myself and then at DJ. I felt my powers return and the vibrations of the building. I quickly blasted the cell door as DJ did the same.

"Quick we need to move they will definitely have heard that." DJ said.

However Fitz was leading Jemma to a table.

"I can take it out." He told her.

Still unable to hear or communicate with us Jemma somehow knew what he was saying and nodded. Fitz smiled and helped her lie down. He then lifted what looked like tweezers and reached into her ear. Letting out a loud cry as Fitz got the small device it was a relief to hear Jemma speak.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks." She replied.

"Guys we need to leave now!" DJ cried.

I looked around to see what had her so panicked. She had her ear pressed to the door. The sound of heavy footsteps was fast approaching.

"Sounds like three guards." She whispered.

"Think we can take them?" I asked.

DJ looked concerned as she looked at Fitz and Jemma.

"We don't really have a choice….." She trailed off.

Sue enough seconds later the door swung open and 3 angry and muscular kree raced in. They eyed me and DJ as Fitz pulled Jemma close to him. The kree smirked at them clearly thinking easy targets.

DJ sent a blast at one of the kree and sent him hurling out the door and crashing into the wall. She then launched into attacking another, leaving one for me.

"Ahh the destroyer of worlds, your reputation precedes you." He sneered.

I glared at him and sent a quake his way. He was strong and wasn't sent back far. He quickly launched into a fight.

Punches were flying everywhere. DJ was slammed into the ground hard as the kree got the better of her. I heard her cough and blood spray into the air as I turned around to see what was happening.

Adrenaline raced through me as I frantically fought off my kree before racing to help her. Fitz had jumped on the kree but had been tossed back and fell over the table. Using the biggest quake I could master I aimed the full force at him. He smashed through the wall unconscious.

"Thanks" DJ choked as she spit out some blood.

"You good?" I asked as she got to her feet.

I couldn't help inspect for injuries as she swatted me off.

"I'm ok I promise." She assured me a smile playing on her lips.

Fitzsimmons appeared next to us before we could say another word. Fitz had a small cut on his head but they had both managed to escape any real harm. Fitz peeked out the door to see if there was any kree close. We all knew they would be on their way given the amount of noise we had made.

"Please tell me you have a way out of here?" DJ asked Fitz.

"You mean like a ship?" Fitz replied.

DJ nodded.

"I do I have someone watching it, but we need to find the other first." Fitz told us.

We began to head towards the door when the sound of more kree greeted us. Panic set in as we ran around the corner. They were close behind and we knew we couldn't out run them for long.

DJ stopped in her tracks. She looked at us and looked in the direction of the kree.

"You need to get to the others and get out of here. It is the only chance you will have of getting back to your own time." She said.

"Yeah we know…Isn't that what we are trying to do now?" I questioned.

"I can hold them off. It won't give you long but it might be enough…." She said.

Fitz who had been a few steps ahead came back towards us.

"What's the hold up?" He hissed.

DJ looked at him and spoke only to him.

"Fitz I need you to make sure Daisy….." DJ began.

I knew then she was going to go back and fight the kree off. So before she could even finish her sentence I cut her off.

"No way, no way in hell!" I snapped.

Fitzsimmons looked confused at my outburst.

"Daisy there is no time for this. Fitz?" DJ said impatiently.

Fitz looked between the two of us. He was clearly torn between wanting me to come with them, and knowing I could easily stop him making me. However we wasted too much time and the kree appeared again.

"Go now!" DJ yelled as she raced towards them.

"Fitz I can't explain now but I can't leave her alone. Look for a guy called Deke he is helping us. From what I have heard Coulson and the others are working on level 3. Go there find them and hopefully I will be there to meet you." I instructed.

"Daisy…I don't think that is a good idea…." Jemma sighed.

"Guys I love you, please trust me and go." I said shoving them away. I knew we didn't have long before none of us got away.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

We had a plan after hours of planning we had something. It wasn't great, it was risky but it was something.

"We should get some sleep." Coulson yawned.

I nodded in agreement. We headed towards the bunks when the door swung open. I was shocked to see Fitzsimmons tiptoed in and slowly closed the door.

"Fitz?" Coulson gasped.

"Jemma?" I added.

They jumped in response clearly think the room was empty.

"Coulson, May!" Jemma cried in relieve.

She launched herself into a hug and I could do nothing but return it. She held on for a few moments before pulling away.

"I tried sir, I tried to save her but she went back for the kid." Fitz was telling Coulson.

"You mean DJ?" I asked.

"The teenager?" I clarified for him.

Fitz nodded.

"Last we seen they were going after kree." Jemma explained.

"So they are both in the arena now?" Deke cried as he appeared from nowhere.

* * *

 _ **DJ's Point of View**_

We had been captured, it was inevitable but I had hoped mom would leave. She did not and was now being held somewhere else from myself.

"You up!" A kree guard yelled at me as he opened my cell door.

I resisted so he hit me hard in the gut. I bit back my cry as he pulled me to my feet. He held tight as he pulled me to the arena battle door.

"Good luck out there." He smirked.

I felt my heart begin to race as the shutter door screeched into life and rose revealing the large arena surrounded with class boxes for the sick spectators to watch. I could see the opposite door raising and dreaded who would be on the other side. The kree made new Inhuman's daily so I knew there could be anything on the other side.

Knowing if I didn't go out into the area I would be threw out I slowly stepped into the arena.

"Today is a special day in the arena. Today we are blessed to have our very own Daisy May Johnston who we are pleased to inform you all shares the same gift as The Destroyer of Worlds!" The commentator announced.

My heart felt like it stopped as I couldn't breathe. I looked over to see mom with the same concerned expression as myself.

"This is history in the making." The commentator announced…..


End file.
